


watch your step

by illuminated



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know where this is going yet, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i might rearrange it later, i've got a whole universe in my head & it's probably gonna come out out of order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminated/pseuds/illuminated
Summary: It is known that the heroes and villains roaming the streets aren't all that they seem, but nobody quite knows the extent of the psychological toll it takes to be who they are. Until her. (teaser; may possibly be continued; every character included; will be a story about reform, comfort, betrayal, soulmates, and so much more)





	

Little happened on the streets of the city once night came. Well, rather, a lot happened, but it was predictable and monotonous and interested Jessica Jones very little. Her steps feel confidently as she strode past creeps and lurkers and drunks, having no doubt in her ability to defend herself should any try to attack her. Nothing worried her.

But that was a lie. One topic did give her dreadful anxiety. One person. However, she had finally managed to all but push him from her mind for the time being. She hoped it would stay that way. Her hopes were immediately dashed.

She had just taken a turn into a narrow alleyway when she was stopped.

"Jessica Jones?"

Jessica turned sharply in her step, coming to face a tall feminine figure standing in the middle of the dead street. The girl — for that's all she was, really — was unflinching under Jessica's cool gaze.

"Can I help you?" Jessica asked.

"Perhaps," the girl said. "I'm looking for a man. Probably English. Probably... as you would say, gifted. Perhaps dangerous."

Jessica almost failed to hear the girl as she muttered, "They all seem to be, lately," under her breath. She was more concerned with the fact that this girl — who couldn't be much older than eighteen — was inquiring after a man who was sounding more and more like Kilgrave.

_But, what could she want with him?_

"Sorry," Jessica said, pouring as much remorse into her voice as possible... which wasn't much. "I don't know anyone of that description. And if you're looking for investigative services, you should come by my office in the morn- um, afternoon, rather than trying to catch me on the street in the middle of the night."

"You don't fool me, Jessica Jones," the girl said, smiling to herself as though she had a great secret.

Jessica stilled, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sorry," she said, still not very sorry at all. "What did you say your name was?"

"I did not. I suppose, however, that introductions can wait for later. It is, as you said, rude of me to have accosted you in the middle of the night. I shall visit you in the morning."

With these final words, she disappeared.

Like, legit, disappeared. _What the fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little teaser of an idea playing around in my head. It'll come out in chunks; I'm writing this for fun so whatever scene I want to write is the one I will write. Think of the story as one-shots within the universe I'm pulling together. For those who need order, each time I put out a new piece, I'll number it according to where it lies in the universe so you can read them chronologically.


End file.
